This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Videoconferencing systems typically include a codec for establishing videoconferencing calls with other codec(s) in other videoconferencing systems. Various input and output videoconferencing components may be connected with the codecs, such as speakers, cameras, displays, etc. The videoconferencing components receive audio and video inputs from participants in a videoconferencing call, and supply audio and video outputs to the participants in the videoconferencing call. The videoconferencing components may have different calibration levels for volume, brightness, resolution, etc.